Dare
by bl789
Summary: The regulars Dare Marui to ask the new member, Kirihara, out. But what Marui doesn't expect is to have feelings for the boy. Its not as descriptive as my style, but it came well up. Rated T for some language and some little undescriptive scenes.


**To which should pass farther DARE…**

It was Friday, Marui had just gotten out of school, and he was heading to his part time job. He wasn't alone; his team members were walking along with him. When they didn't have anything to do after practice, they would always come with Marui to the candy store, and today everyone seemed to come.

Marui sat with them; he still had 5 minutes until his shift started. On one side of the table, Yukimura and Sanada where sitting next to each other, Niou and Yagyuu were next to Sanada and on the other side Jackal, Yanagi and Marui were sitting.

"So Marui, tried to find anyone yet?" Yukimura buchou asked with a smile on his face as soon as they all sat down.

"Pardon me?" Marui asked back, confusedness was on his face.

"I mean a girlfriend or boyfriend," Yukimura replied, and added, "You're the only one in the regulars not dating anyone, have you thought about anyone."

True, Marui was the only one not dating, Yukimura buchou was dating Sanada fuku buchou, and Niou the trickster was dating Yagyuu the gentleman, and Yanagi was dating a Kaidoh Kaoru [1] from another school, Seigaku. But Seigaku was pretty far, so they rarely saw each other, it was a wonder they still kept their relationship alive. And surprisingly Jackal, his best friend was dating a girl; he was the only straight one of the team, and well of course after him, Marui was also straight, or so he tried to believe, but he himself knew better.

"How about the new member, heard he's a second year and that he is super hot and cute," Niou interrupted his thoughts, the trickster always had his eyes on new guys, you could tell by his smile, "and I also heard he was from Seigaku, our rival school in Tokyo, the one we beat at the nationals last year, and the year before and before that…"

"Enough. I know who Seigaku is, and we only bat Seigaku for two years, this is gonna be our third, the other times were our other sempai." Marui corrected him.

"Whatever." Niou scoffed

"He is right, about the new member anyway, I've seen him and he is indeed very attractive. And he is great at tennis, have you thought about him?" Yukimura asked. Yanagi, Yagyuu, Sanada, and Jackal were in their own conversation about tennis, not minding the other three as they talked about Marui's love life.

"Heck no!" Marui replied instantly, "First, I haven't met the boy, second, I don't know the guys name, third, apparently he is younger than me, fourth, it looks to me he is a guy and fifth I'm not gay!" Marui finished, that last part he said a tad bit too loud and everyone in the shop was now staring at him, even the other four teens and the ones who just enter the room. "Sorry." Marui apologized and everyone went back to their businesses.

"Look who comes here, speak of the devil." Niou grinned motioning at the door that opened, revealing a boy tad shorter than Niou but taller than Marui, had ebony black hair and was wearing Rikkai Dai's uniform.

"That's the new member, Kirihara Akaya, cute huh?" Yukimura smiled, god how they loved to butt in people's love life.

Damn, were they right the boy was hot and pretty cute at that too.

"Hey, I know." Yanagi got in the conversation, "How about we dare Marui to ask him out, after all he won't do it any other way." Yanagi wasn't the type to say this things, but Marui had made Yanagi mad last week, reading some of his notebooks, and this was just revenge. Marui scowled at him.

"That's a great idea," Yukimura lit up, "and I believe they are such a great match."

"You haven't even talked to him." Yagyuu said.

"Excuse me; I'll have you telling that we talked to each other just a few days ago. And I liked him and he liked me back." Yukimura glanced at Niou.

"Then we all dare you to ask the boy out." Niou and Yukimura said together.

"All?" Jackal and Sanada thought to themselves.

"Wh...What? No." he had been staying quiet, but not now.

"How about if you do it, we'll buy you as many sweets as you like in a day?" Sanada said, already in the conversation.

"That's a great idea [.05], then it's a get go, you'll have to do it." Yukimura smiled. Marui didn't have time to respond, they were interrupted.

"Marui- san," a girl with a maid uniform came toward them, "your shift has started, and the boss wants to talk to you too." she said nervously everyone, the seven boys, sitting at the table, were looking at her.

"Shit, I'm late. Will you guys wait for me?" he asked the boys, the girl was walking back toward the counter.

"When will your shift end?" Yukimura asked.

"Well that's hours, but I get a break in three hou- never mind, just tell me when you guys are about to leave."

Yukimura nodded, "Sure, anyway I think you better go, didn't the girl say something about your boss."

"Yeah I wonder what he wants." Marui chewed on his gum.

"Probably giving you a fee for eating his cakes." Jackal said snickering, Niou laughed too.

"Ha-ha, very funny. See ya' guys." Marui walked back to the counter and into a room that said 'employers only'. Yukimura placed his arms around Genichirouh's neck the moment he had nothing left to do, which was the moment Marui left, and started nipping at his neck.

"Seiichi," Sanada pushed him away "not now." Yukimura pouted.

"Seiichi, why don't we discussed the tennis pairings from the upcoming sport competition the school is holding, after all we have a new member, and some are quitting." Yanagi butted in saving Sanada's ass from having people stare at them, which was going to bother Yukimura none whatsoever.

Yukimura nodded, "Why not? After all Sanada is being mean to me." and with that Yukimura stood up and sat next to Yanagi, leaving Sanada sitting with the gentlemen and trickster, who were cuddling to each other, alone. Correction, Niou was the one doing the cuddling, Yagyuu was returning the cuddles.

This, Sanada thought, was worse.

"What is it boss?" Marui asked.

"We have problem Marui-san, you see one of our maids quitted, and we…" he continued talking and Marui suddenly got where he was going.

"Woo- wow- woo." Marui interrupted "Slow down there old man, I make the cakes not serve them; you aren't asking me to…"

The man nodded, "If you don't do it, I'll fire you," he came clear to the point, "and for calling me 'old man'… your friends are here right?" Marui nodded "Great, Virginia, the uniform." the girl nodded.

Well Marui didn't see that one coming, he should have just stayed quiet and he might have just been serving food with his usual uniform, black pants, white shirt and black vest. Right now he hated the girl who quit, and he hadn't even put on the dress.

Back to the others

"Akaya Kirihara, he is a great tennis player from where he came from and…"

"I'm hungry should we order?" Yukimura interrupted Yanagi talking, Niou nodded.

"Hey lady." Jackal called on a maid who apparently was heading toward Kirihara Akaya, the one they were just talking about. The woman made a sign to Akaya, telling him to wait, he nodded in understanding.

"What may I help you with today?" she asked.

"We'll like to order." Sanada responded.

"Oh yes, we have a special maid for you."

"Ah, a special maid for us, did we do something special or something?" Niou asked waiting to see who it was.

"Oh here he comes." Niou looked at the girl who was heading toward them.

Niou, Yukimura and Jackal began to laugh as they recognize who the 'girl' was. Yagyuu, Sanada, and Yanagi tried not to laugh, it would ruin their long built images, but it was so hard, even for them.

As the 'girl' got closer to them, Niou and Yukimura got out their cell phones and started taking photos, still laughing. Niou even did a wolf whistle as 'she' got closer.

"May I take your order?" the 'girl' asked in a very girlish voice, god Marui could look hot in a maid uniform if he tried.

"Yeah," Niou started "when does your shift ended? Baby." Niou asked with a big grin.

"Well" Marui played along with him and continued with the girls voice, even though it was annoying, "that depends, why do you want know that?" he smiled at Niou with the girlies smile he had.

Niou scoffed lightly, "well, I want to take you to bed and fu-" he didn't finish his sentence, for Marui's hand was on his face already, over his eyes, nose, and over his mouth, not letting him speak a word.

"Let's not get into details," Marui said in his normal voice, "Some girl quit, and they needed another maid." Marui answered Yagyuu who had his mouth opened to question, but didn't get a chance.

"Woo Marui, my girl," Yukimura started, a big wolfish smiled on his face, "you sure know style baby." Well sure enough, he wasn't bore anymore.

"You like?" Marui said excitedly, sadism dripping from his voice, "well actually, I put on the blush, which I borrow from another girl." he said twirling a lock of his hair in his finger, while chewing his gum very girly, and his voice, well also girly. They all laughed.

Marui took their orders, which were mostly cakes and coffees, Marui stood behind the counter, talking to one of the workers, they were waiting for more orders. He had already taken the one to his team.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here, if it isn't Marui- Kun?" He faced the person who was speaking. It was a guy from school, Hatsu, who had always been behind Marui trying to get him in his bed.

"What do you want?" he popped a bubble with his gum.

"You baby, you look good in that." He noted that Marui had shaved his legs and wasn't wearing stockings.

"Sorry that's not in the menu." He scowled.

"Excuse me." They heard a voice next to them, it was that Kirihara guy if Marui was correct, he was paying his order.

"Come on lets go." Marui suddenly felt sick as he felt a pair of hands got around his waist,

"Let go asshole!" he suddenly shouted, slapping the guy in the face. His screams brought attention from the shop.

"Why you-" the guy was making to hut him, when suddenly someone hit him instead. "Agh!" he put his hand in his stomach, it hurt.

"Disrespecting girls is not nice." The Kirihara guy stated, looking down at the guy in the floor. Marui, who's friends were already by his side, Yukimura holding his hand, thought that Kirihara looked super cool at that moment. He was lucky the guy had been there.

"What? You asshole." He quickly got up and made to punch him, only to be stopped by Sanada, who caught his fist, Yagyuu who was behind him, and Yanagi and Jackal by his sides.

"Leave!" Sanada commanded in his most dangerous voice. He did so. Yukimura felt so proud of him right now, he could just hump him, but he had to take care of Marui.

"Are you okay Marui?" Yukimura and Niou asked, they hadn't noticed that the guy had entered, if they had, this wouldn't have happen.

"Yeah." He barely said, he was shaking.

The owner came out and called the police, luckily the boys explained what had happened and everything was good. Marui was to have the rest of the day off and went to changed.

"I think… I should take him home." Kirihara said once Marui had come out.

"Are you sure you guys will be alright?" Yukimura asked.

"Yeah, I'll take him home safe, I promise." Kirihara exit the shop with Marui beside him. It wasn't that late, but it was starting to get dark. The rest of the team left a little later, they were talking to the shop owner.

"Thanks." Marui suddenly said.

"That's okay." Kirihara smiled, "Anyone would have done the same for a cute girl, or their senpai in drag." He laughed a little.

"And if I hadn't been cute?" Marui asked, enjoying the conversation with his kouhai.

"Uh… well I would've still saved you."

Marui laughed, the street they were walking in was pretty empty, even though it wasn't that dark out. "You don't have to say it so half willingly." He smiled at Kirihara.

"But I never thought that the girl was you, Marui- senpai."

"Have you never seen me before?" Marui asked.

"No, I mean yes, but I never thought I'll see you dress like that. I mean I did think it was weird that a girl had such beautiful hair like yours, but yours is still more beautiful than the girl's, I thought." He smiled and then blushed knowing what he had said.

"Thanks." Marui hadn't had a clue of why the younger boy was being shy, but he enjoyed compliments, so he enjoyed this one.

They finally got to Marui's house, and before Marui entered the through the door fence, he remembered the dare. If he didn't do it, they'll definitely make fun of him, and he would love to spend them off their money when they buy him cakes. But what if the boy said no? he didn't want to take the risk, then again how many risks has he hasn't take.

"I'll see you then, Marui senpai." Kirihara bowed, and started walking away, but stopped at the sound of his name.

"Wait, Kirihara- kun!" Marui called him.

Kirihara turned around and looked at the pink hair boy, he was chewing gum, he could tell, "What is it senpai?" he asked.

Marui blushed, "Um… well, you see…" it was harder than he thought, "would you go out with me?" Well not so hard.

It was Kirihara's turn to blush, "Marui senpai?" he wasn't sure if he heard right.

"Yes or no?" Marui asked, he wasn't that patient.

"Um… sure." Kirihara blushed lightly.

Marui didn't know why he was so happy, was it because he accepted or because he was going to get free sweets, it didn't matter, he just knew that he was going to get lots of sweets.

Suddenly he eyes widened, Kirihara had secretly come to close to him, close enough to be locking lips like right now. This wasn't Marui's first kiss, it was with a guy, but still he hadn't had a clue on why his chest was beating so fast.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Marui senpai." Kirihara smiled, when he pulled away. He started walking away.

"Yeah." But before Kirihara was out of sight, it started raining. "Wha? Wait Kirihara, stay over!" he ran to get him before the other boy had a chance to run home.

"Are you sure?" Akaya was taking his shoes off before following Marui.

"Yeah. Mom, I have guest can you get us some towels, we're wet?"

"Oh my, here." She handed them the towels, they dried off in the entry. "Well aren't you going to introduce us?" she asked.

"He's my boyfriend." He calmly said. "We're going up stairs."

"M- m- Marui- senpai?" he was surprise, how in the world could he just tell his mom that? If his mom ever found out such things, she'll kill him.

"Oh my, he is so cute, take care of him please." The woman smiled.

"She knows I'm interested in guys only, dot worry. You're the first guy I've ever dated, but my mom had long since known that I liked guys."

"I see."

"Here take a shower in bathroom, I'll take it down stairs." He handed him a change of clothes and he left the room.

When Kirihara had finally come out, Marui was fixing a futon.

"My mom told me to take a futon out, but I want you to sleep in my bed, if that's alright." [.75]

"Eh?" Akaya never knew that his senpai was so bold in his words. "Alright."

They slept looking at each other.

"So? How did it go?" Niou asked first thing in the locker room the next morning, it was morning practice. Marui had woken up to see that Kirihara had already gone home.

"How what went?" by now Yukimura was already there, also waiting for the answer.

Then Marui got it, "You mean you told him to take me home for me to ask him?" Marui put on his shirt.

"Kind of." Yukimura said, sitting on the bench by the wall, waiting for Marui to finish dressing, Niou was standing, leaning by the wall, "So how did it go?" Yukimura asked this time.

"I asked him, he said yes." Marui calmly stated, though inside his hearts was beating extra fast.

Yukimura got up from his seat excitingly, him and Niou were acting pretty much like girls right now.

Sanada and Yanagi then entered the room, Yagyuu and Jackal were taking care of practice. Sanada told them to get to practice fast, even to Yukimura, who wasn't mad at all for Sanada giving orders.

Before Marui could tie his shoes Kirihara entered the room, he was panting and his hair was a mess.

"Why are you late?" Sanada said suddenly forgetting the conversation he was having with Yukimura. Yanagi and Niou had already gone out.

"Sorry senpai I was side tracked it." He bowed a little.

"Don't be next time, do 60 laps."

"Let's go Marui." Yukimura grabbed him and took him outside. Sanada followed behind as Kirihara changed.

"Marui senpai can we go home together." Kirihara asked once morning practice was over and everyone was changing in the locker room. The question grabbed a few peoples' attention, mostly the regulars.

As Marui and Kirihara talked a little, Yagyuu whispered to Niou, "So he actually asked him out?"

"That's what it looks like." Niou whispered back.

"Alright, I'll go home with you after school." Marui finally gave the answer after exchanging a few words, "And I can hear you over there!" he exclaimed looking at Yagyuu and Niou who immediately went to their own business.

"You can't though." Yanagi interfered from across the room, "Your job."

"Oh yeah, sorry Kirihara- Kun, I have work."

"Then I'll go with you."

"Aright." Everyone left the room, heading to classes.

It had been three days since they started dating, Kirihara had gone with Marui to the shop every day and waited for him. They had gone on only one day, and that was eating dinner at Yagyuu's', which was forced from Niou and Yukimura.

"So when am I gonna get my free cakes?" Marui asked Yukimura as they sat to get ready for the lesson the next day.

Yukimura chuckled, "We'll talk to the team tomorrow."

Marui and Kirihara walked to the shop together later that day, "Marui- senpai…"

"What is it?"

"Will it be alright if I call you by your first name and you by mine?" he blushed as he asked.

Marui looked a bit surprised at first, but then smiled at him, and responded, "Alright, Akaya." He called him first.

When they got inside, Akaya said he'll wait for him 'till his shift is over. Marui appreciated it, like always.

"Good work Marui- san." The worker said from behind the counter to the boy standing next to the ebony hair boy. It was late, they were heading home.

"Thanks for waiting for me." Marui told Kirihara as they exited it through the door.

"It's alright, it's late, and I can't leave my boyfriend alone." Akaya smiled.

Marui had called Akaya his boyfriend before, but now that he was being called boyfriend himself, he felt weird, it was the first time Akaya had called him 'boyfriend. He didn't know why his face felt hot and his heart beating fast.

"Can I stay over?" Akaya asked Marui in front of his house.

"I can't let you go out this late, come in." it wasn't the first time he had stayed over, he had stayed over the last three days, his parents already knew.

"I love you." Kirihara said to himself, Marui was taking a shower, he had already taken one. "I love you a lot, Marui- senpai…no!" he got up from where he was sitting in the bed and shook his head, "I can't just tell him that, or like that. He confessed to me. And from what Yanagi- senpai told me this morning, it was only a dare. He had only asked me out because it was a dare, he doesn't feel the same as me." He sighed and sat down again. A minute later Marui had come out.

"Hey want something to eat?" Marui asked, drying his hair, he looked troubled.

"No, I ate a piece of cake earlier." He responded.

'Damn Yanagi,' Marui thought as he opened his closet, he was fully dressed, but he wasn't thinking on what he was doing, 'how could you tell him? about the dare? Was it to get me back? Damn him!" Marui was listening behind the door of the bathroom as Kirihara talked to himself.

"Bunta, are you all right?"

"Do you like me?" Marui suddenly asked, getting closer to him.

"….Yeah, I do, very much."

"You know that I only asked you out because of a dare. I never thought of myself as someone to like guys, but… for some reason you have changed me. I don't if I love you, I don't if I like you that way. But I wanna give it a try, if that's okay with you." Marui blushed as he stood in front of Akaya.

Kirihara smiled, "As long as I get a chance to get you to fall in love with, it okay."

Kirihara placed his arms around Marui, and unlike the other guy, Marui didn't feel disgusted. He let himself be kissed; he noted that Kirihara's lips were softer than he thought. He let himself be carried onto the bed, Akaya lips still on him.

Akaya sneaked his hand under Marui's shirt, he enjoyed the little moans Marui was making, as they were kissing, Kirihara suddenly shot up.

Marui could barely speak; it was the first time he felt this hot, "What's wrong?" he spoke softly.

"You're parents?" he asked.

Marui hadn't expected that, he burst out laughing, "They're not home."

"W-w-what? I'm sorry I didn't know."

"It's alright." He put his arms around Kirihara's neck and brought him down for a kiss, "Lets sleep, we'll continue another day, alright?"

Kirihara nodded, they slept. Marui wasn't the type to admit things, but he had to admit that he really liked Kirihara, a lot. He might just fall in love with him, just like the other boy did. No, he had already fallen in love with him.

Two weeks have passed since Marui and Kirihara have started dating. Yukimura thought to himself.

And they haven't even gone as far as to give each other hand jobs or have sex. Niou thought. Or so they thought.

Great dater you are Marui. They both thought. Remembering how fast it had gone with Yagyuu and Sanada.

Right now Kirihara and Marui were slacking off, talking, and laughing, and pretty much were having fun.

"We have to do something." Yukimura said.

"I know." Niou responded.

"Why don't you guys stay out of it?" Jackal asked.

Yukimura was in front of his face in no time, "Do I have no right to help in a relationship of my friend?"

Jackal backed away, and nervously responded, "Sure you have the right." To not destroy it. He thought in his mind.

"Alright, how about we pay for a love hotel for them? What do you think Niou?" Yukimura asked. The regulars were having a meeting in the clubroom, except Marui [2].

"I don't know, how about we lock them in a public bathroom, and then when they do it, we unlock it and give them the pleasure of almost being caught." Niou grinned. The other regulars weren't there because they wanted, it was a mandatory meeting, and they had to be there. Sanada and Yagyuu wanted to sleep and not listen to anything. Jackal was meditating, it really worked to keep his head ache low, and Yanagi was actually enjoying the conversation, he already got Marui back, but this was still fin. He was taking mental notes in the corner.

"Oh!" Yukimura squealed, "That's a great idea Niou! We'll go with that one. Alright everyone let's plan…."

Marui and Kirihara outside were listening to their idiotic ideas.

It had been around two weeks since they started dating. Marui never got his free sweets, but his feelings had indeed changed. After being so close to Akaya and talking to him, he had noticed that the boy was really his type. He had even gotten a job in Marui's shop to just be close to him.

Kirihara had loved the ideas the boys were thinking of, but it was too bad they had already done it.

The day after the kissing and the confessing, they had done it again, this time in Akaya's house; it was his parents turn to not be there that day.

Marui had enjoyed the pleasure so much. They had done it in so many places the last two weeks it was a wonder he could still play tennis. Even though it was for pleasure, there was a feeling in there that just put the love there and made it feel better than just sex.

"I'm gonna kill them!" Marui almost screamed.

"Calm down Bunta- san, it alright, let them discovered the truth themselves." He kissed Marui in the lips and Marui deepened it.

"Let's do it here!" Marui took him behind the clubroom.

Kirihara smiled, this guy was going to take his life away, since half of the time Marui was the one who wanted to do it.

Yukimura and Niou stormed out of the room, the rest of the regulars were behind them.

They were gonna look for a public bathroom worth the first time of Marui.

"This is definitely going to end badly." Sanada and Yagyuu both looked worried. While behind the clubroom they were doing it.

Marui may have asked Akaya out as a dare, and even if he didn't get what they promise, he got something better, Love.

**.05. Aren't you just getting tired of Yukimura saying that word, don't worry he still has some more to say.**

**.75. Marui sure is bold**

** 1. What the…? I have no idea. I just continued it from over months ago. And I don't have any memories of why I chose him.**

**2. Kirihara isn't a regular.**

**Okay not the best story I think it's a little too short. Okay I'm kidding, its longer than I thought. But I really wanted to make it shorter. Thanks for reading. I'll do one more story or so, and then I'll continue with my other ongoing stories. But I just have this feeling on making it in chapters, I'll think about that idea later.**

**Please review if you like. :) **


End file.
